Various types of commode flushing handles are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a commode flushing handle that is attachable to a toilet wherein a horizontal rod section is rotatably disposed upon said toilet and a handle section is disposed endwise upon the rod section, said handle section disposed proximal the toilet bowl, whereby lifting the handle section depresses the flush handle of the toilet to flush the toilet without the user having to turn around or stand up from the toilet.